Neo's Light Bright
by YourFudge
Summary: How much pain and loneliness do someone need to go to, to find happiness? When do we know we find the person to make us happy? Will they accept me for being a mute? Do they need to know about my past? Why bother answering these questions? It'll just hurt too much to know the truth.
1. The Prologue

**"Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck,**

 **Feet sometime on solid ground, sometimes at the edge,**

 **To spend your waking moments, simply killing time,**

 **Is to give up on your hopes and dreams to give up on your..."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Roman!"

"Yes, Cinder? hahaha"

The orange hair man smiled at the dark haired woman.

Looks like it's going to be one of those days... Said behind the smile.

"I need you to stay after we get done closing down." As Cinder begun talking, Roman started to get... pre-occupied... "I know that you hate staying late but your the only worker at this moment. If you keep it up I might even give you a rais..." She realized that Roman was staring at a couple of ladies that passed by. "ROMAN!"

"Hahaha, sorry just checking out the menu, if you know what I mean." Cinder usually has a calm neutral expression but, had an idea. "Soooo, did I heard something about a raise?"

"Actually..." Cinder smirked. "I was going to, if you could pay attention to what I say and repeat it back to me to earn a raise, easy."

"Okay? Sounds easy enough, what you have to say?"

"I guess you wasn't paying attention, because I already said what I had to say." Roman looked speechless as Cinder started to turn around and walk away. "Well sense you don't know I guess I'll-"

"Wait!" Roman said grabbing Cinder's attention. _Shit, what was it?_ He thought while, Cinder waited impatiently. "You said that..." Roman wasn't sure so he guessed. "A Handsome man like myself deserves a raise..." Cinder looked amused. "Was I close?"

"Not even close." Roman rub the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly as she walked away. "Oh Roman?" He turn his head to let her know he was listening. "Sense business is slow, you'll probably not get paid for overtime."

 _Great_. He thought to himself. "Sounds like fun." Said sarcastically even Cinder heard the sarcasm in his voice but let it slide. _Going to be ANOTHER long night..._

* * *

 ** _Later that Night..._**

It's a late Friday night, Roman just left work then went to store. Honestly, he wanted to get home to his apartment and get some sleep. He lived on the shady side of Vale. Hearing gunshots, people arguing, robberies, and homeless people was normal to him. It's not that he hated it nor enjoyed it, he just grew accustomed to his environment. Wearing a long white coat and black bowler hat also walking with his cane. Sometimes draw attention to himself.

"Yo TorchShit!" One of three mean yelled.

 _Aw the kids must be out... again._ Roman heavily signed. "Isn't it pass your bedtime?" The three men that are in front of him looked pissed off. "3 on 1? That's little much, don't you think?"

"Just shut the fuck up and give us your shit." One of the other guys talked this time.

"My shit?" Said teasingly. "I don't really feel like shitting right now but if you come by tomorrow..."

"One more strike you, ginger bitch."

Roman chuckled a little. "Well I don't see a 'female ginger dog' around here..."

One man recklessly charged at Roman with a knife. Easily, he dodge the attack and smacked the knife out of the man's hand with his cane. "Honestly." he mumbled to himself. Roman used his cane to hit the man's shoulder and dislocate his right shoulder.

The man groaned loud in pain. "Damn it." One of the man partners said furiously. They were going to rush Roman but something stopped them.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Roman smiled while he had his foot on the man's right shoulder and cane pressed against his face. "I wonder if he would like, a new make over on his face." As he smacked the cane he was holding on his forhead. "Or a 'BRAND NEW' arm... If you know what i mean." As he put force on the man's already dislocated shoulder with his leg.

"PLEA-SEEEE... STOP! ARGH!" The man on the floor said slowly.

"Okay we'll do as you say." One of the other 2 men said that were standing still. They both dropped theweapons they were holding. Pleading for, Roman to show mercy.

"Hmmmm." Roman was thinking about letting them go, but he wanted to know one thing. "HEY!" They all looked at him. "Who's the one that called me 'Torch-Shit?" Said with a smile. "I just wanted to give him a reward for such... creativity"

The man walked up to him. "Um, I did Torchw-"

Out of nowhere, Roman 'cane slapped' the young man that, laid him flat on the floor. _I think that was a little to much, oh well._ Roman thought to himself. "Run along kids I'm NOT in the mood for whatever 'THIS' is." He said while pointing at the man on the floor that he put unconscious.

Both men didn't say nothing, only grabbing their unconscious buddy and started to flee.

"Of all the times too" He said out loud while, looking at bag in his other hand. It look like something is melting in bag he was carrying.

 _Great...I guess I'll put it in the freezer when I get home._ He said to himself, while walking home in his slow and steady pace.

* * *

 ** _Roman's Apartment..._**

Roman unlocked the door to his apartment and seen the girl, still laying in the same spot that he left her before he went to work. Laying down on the couch in the living room. The living room isn't big just some medium size TV, a small bookshelf near the one window in the Living room, and a clock above the TV. Wasn't too much stuff because of recent robberies in this apartment building.

He closed to door not too loud but still it woken up the girl sleeping on the couch. She silently yawn, giving Roman a small smile. She tried to get up but slowly went to grab her stomach.

"E-asy, no need to get up." He said while walking in the bathroom to get the painkillers in the cabinet. "Here." He gave her a couple and a glass of water. "I wasn't going to buy you this..." He grabbed some ice cream out the bag. She was reaching for it, but Roman walked away. "But since that 'incident' I had with, three little piggies, it melted. So I'll leave in the freezer if you want it later."

She pouted. and turned her whole body away from Roman. He chuckled a little. He finish putting away all the other stuff he got from the store. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. So goodnight little shrimp."

As he walked pass her, she grabbed his coat to get his attention. "What you like cotton candy better?" She shook her head 'no' she didn't say anything but moved her hands as if she wanted to write something. "Do you want to write something down?" He asked confusingly.

She nodded. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and gave her it. She typed for a minute, then gave back the phone to Roman. Laying her head on her pillow then closed her eyes.

Roman walked to his room and read the message...

 _'I_ _hate those nicknames you keep giving me, my name is Neopolitan. But just call me Neo for short. Thank you for taking care of me, goodnight'_

"Neo..." He said to himself. He open his door and... "Goodnight Neo."

* * *

 _End of chapter 1 FINALLY! I put this chapter up. XD My grammar is so bad and I needed to check it 100 times when I was done with it... How was it? Need opinions to motivate me to get better. Until next time (Hopefully soon) SEE YA!_

Name of the song at the beginning is Survive By: Rise Against (One of my favorite songs)


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

" ** _The place I used to live made me feel like a tourist_** ,

 ** _I couldn't co-exist with the cold and suspicious_** ,

 ** _When the last remaining light was starting to filter,_**

 ** _It seemed the perfect time to step into the future._**

 ** _Your heart is a grave to be perfectly honest_** ,

 ** _Your mouth's a smoking gun_** ,

 ** _And you smile while you're twisting the knife in my stomach,_**

 ** _'Til everything is gone._**

 ** _Take all you can from me_** ,

 ** _I've got weak constitution_** ,

 ** _I'm led so easily, so easily."_**

* * *

As Roman got ready for bed he realized, what a night, no week he had. It wasn't from working or pity muggers after him. It was the random girl that's sleeping on his couch in the living room. As he closed his eyes he starting to dream about the scenario he was in 3 weeks ago.

 ** _*3 Weeks Ago*_**

Friday, was another causal day for Roman. He was off of work today and just wanted to take his casually walk around the neighborhood. Didn't matter if it was a good or bad neighborhood he loved his walks, even if a couple of them 'walks' is getting into fights.

Time went by fast the sun was already starting to go down. _Well time to_ _get some food and call it a day._ He thought. As he saw a Italian restaurant up ahead. A second later, he pass by an alleyway and stopped, as he saw someone in the narrow alley.

Roman started to walk in the alleyway. He would've never done this, but saw a someone small in the alley. _Probably a little kid._ He thought. As he walk closer to the female she was wearing a backpack, with a pink polo shirt and black jeans. Her hair was half brown and the other side of her hair is pink with white highlights. Her body language showed that she was a teenager. A teenager that was running away from home. As soon as Roman could even get close to her, she looked up at him and quickly rose up to her feet. Walking backwards but away from him shaking her head 'no' as if he's about to hurt her.

"Alright." Roman put his hands up, while holding his cane. "I'm pretty sure if I wanted to do something, I would've done it by now." She still looked uneasy and not convinced. "Fine." Roman put his hands down and started to walk away. "They're more people worse than me in this world..." _And that saying something too._

As he started to walk away, he threw a some lien behind him, onto the floor. The girl blinked twice quickly. She wasn't sure if he was serious or just a joking around. She wasn't going to take some random person money. So she started to walk pass lien on the floor and pass the bowler hat man.

As if on cue, her stomach started growling as if she didn't eaten for days. She stop in place, debating if she should accept the money.

Roman chuckled a little. He picked up the lien on the floor and placed it in her fragile hands. "No need to overthink things. First thing first, you should get something to eat." Roman poke her forehead. "You look like shit." He said while slowly walking away, while causally swinging his cane around.

The young girl stood there... speechless.

 ** _*Present time*_**

Roman open his eyes squinting at the clock. "Why the fuck did I wake up so early?" He mumbled to himself. _2:0_ 7 A.M is what the clock showed. He slammed his head into the pillow letting out a quiet sigh.

Just when he was trying to go back to sleep, Roman heard a the door slam and wondered if it was someone. "I'm too tired to care." He said closing his eyes, while yawning. Then a few seconds later he heard a ' _thud_ ' sound, then sighed again. "Now I care..." Getting up from his slumber to investigate the sound he heard from the living room.

Once he opened the door he sworn he saw a figure in the dark running. Stopped in place debating if he should continue to move. "Neo?" Roman said while trying to find the light in kitchen. He turned his head towards the couch to see if she was still laying down. But when he went closer towards her, as if it was 100 degrees in the house, she looked like she had a very bad fever. "You okay? Your sweating as if you ran a Marathon..." He teasingly asked. But then asked seriously, standing on his knees "or are you having those pains again?" He started to tighten his fist. Wanted to punch the floor, the walls, his TV... _ANYTHING would be great right now._ He thought.

A hand place on his shoulder said otherwise. He lost all frustrations, and regret when, he saw worried expression showed. He stood up to feet and walk towards the refrigerator. "Um, I heard the door open, who was it? Tossing his phone to Neo. She started to type away, while Roman grab a bottle of water from the fridge. The more he was in same room as her, the more he felt demoralized and confused. Placing his bottle on the kitchen counter he started to stare out the window. _What luck I have? Getting this young girl into the condition she's in now._

 ** _*1 Week Ago*_**

Another Friday evening and going to the hospital was on Roman's mind. Debating if his appearance would anger her and or, make her feel uncomfortable. The orange hair man shaked off the negative thoughts, when he saw the lavender hair lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, sweetheart?" He started to lean forward onto the desk to place one hand on the desk so the woman can notice his presence. "I know a handsome and charming man like myself should be taking such an amazing rare flower like yourself out on a date, but I'm here visiting..."

"The patient in room 11?" Rolling her eyes. At the 100th time he flirted with her. "I swear to dust if you keep harassing me, I'm going call the police on your creepy ass." The lady at the front desk said while typing something on the computer.

"Still playing hard to get? I see." A awkward silence was made for a minute or two between. "Soooo, no dinner tonight then?" He asked casually.

The lady looked at the clocked. "Hm, sorry I, uh can't. Going to be busy all night." An oblivious lie.

 _What a load of bullshit._ The orange hair man smiled at the unamused lady. "Well that's a shame, well until next time then Miss." Walking pass the front desk and into the elevator.

"Hey! my name is... Ugh! Never-mind probably never going to see him again anyway." The lavender hair woman turned back to the computer and went back to work.

"Mr. Torchwick!" A doctor said while he approached him. "Are you going to visit the young girl and room 11?"

"Of course." Roman turned his body to face the doctor. "What other reason why I would be here?"

"Well besides from flirting with my co-workers, you usually leave without seeing-"

"AND, that's why I'm here today." Giving him a weak smile.

"Well I don't know what relationship you have with her but, your name is the **only one** on the guest list for her."

"A-are you serious?" Stuttered in his sentence from being in disbelief.

"Well... yeah, I just assumed that you were her g-"

"DR. RETTER!"

"Please stop calling me that, it's a very stupid nickna-"

"But the patient in room 4 is in a literal RAGE! Her hair is even on FIRE!"

Dr. Retter thought about it, for a quick second. "That's impossible. I'm pretty sure you exaggerating." The nurse was going to protest but the Doctor beat her on the draw. "Mr. Torchwick we'll discuss this matter later." The Doctor said then walked away with haste. "Mr. Xiao Long daughters are-" Roman couldn't hear the whole thing, but the elevator was starting to opening up.

As Roman got off the elevator, he realized this is the first time, beside from day of the incident, he nevered visited her while the teenage girl was in hospital. Every other time, he'll go up on the elevator, get off on the 2nd floor and hesitate near the door and turn around then leave the hospital. _Not this time Roman. Get. In. There._ He told himself. He let out a loud sighed. He opened the door to the injured girl's room.

The teenage girl was laying down while looking out the window with a little sorrow in her expression. Then heard the door open, when she seen who opened the door she looked shocked, and surprised to see the orange hair gentleman at the door. She smiled, silently sitting up but her torso said otherwise. Solfy hissing at the pain she laid back down disappointed.

Roman walked over and grabbed the closest chair near him. "Hey..." Roman said, placing the chair and sitting next to her. "No need to beat yourself up." He said reassuring the teenage girl.

A brief silence made in the room...

Felt like an hour or 2 has passed, but it was only a 1 or 2 minutes that has passed and silence was eating at him, like leeches sucking blood from it's pray. Roman let out a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" The pink hair girl gave him a hand gesture 'meh'. Roman looked down... "You shouldn't even be in here...why?" The girl looked puzzled, she just shrugged. He locked eyes with her..."DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Then looked out the window. "Why did you injury yourself for me? You could've DIED...What about your parents?" The young girl started to bite her lip when he brought up 'parents.' "Did you even stop and considered THAT?"

She open her mouth but words didn't come out as if she was shooting blanks at him. She took a deep breath and tried again. "..." Starting coughing up blood.

Roman grabbed some tissues so she wouldn't be stained by her own blood... again. "Look...I'm sorry for yelling at you." Taking off his long white coat, placing it behind his chair. Under his coat, he was wearing a plain T-shirt. "I guess it was insensitive of me to say that...do you know your parents?" Seeing a little bit of water starting to erupt from her eyes, he took that expression in her eyes to not press the subject. "Well, do you have anyone for me to contact to let them know what happened and also that your alright?" She shook her head. She grabbed the pen and paper that the nurse left with her, if she needed to write something down. She took a deep breath and started to write a short summary.

 _I was in a orphanage but, I ran away from there a couple of months ago. I was on the streets ever since..._

"It feels like you... skipped, ALOT of details..." He said teasingly. She started to look away from him."I guess I shouldn't be too persistent on the matter...I suppose my shitty apartment would suit you well." Her eyes widen and looked back at him with a dumbfound look. "What?" Roman had to think back on what he said. "...Oh!" Chuckled on what he said to her. Standing up and putting his coat back on. "I was only asking if you wanted a roof over your head. Instead of, living behind a luxury dumpster..." Adjusting his coat and looking up to see an annoyed pink hair girl. "Too soon?" She nodded. "Well, living with me, you'll get use to it." Patting the injured girl's head. Roman couldn't see it, but the teenage girl let out a small smile.

"I know how much you ' **love** ' the hospital-" She rolled her eyes. "-do you want me to get you out of here tomorrow?" She quickly nodded. Then reach for her pen and paper starting to write. "Are you sure? You look like your still in pain, AND you don't even me... naive much?" He chuckled for a second, until a sheet of paper caught him off guard.

 _I would be a fool to say no to your offer and 'go back to my luxury dumpsters.' What other options do I have? And please don't say go back to the orphanage._

"Well I guess that makes sense, okay I guess I'll make space for you then-" Roman thought about it but he wondered if she did have anything. "Hey do you have anything?" She wrote down something down.

 _Just another pair of clothes and that's it._

 _I suppose I can go clothes shopping someday with her, if she stay that long that is._ He thought. "Okay, I'll just clean some stuff around and I guess we'll be all set." He said with confidence. He started to open the door to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door and signed. "Tomorrow is going to be a whole new adventure." Said out loud and walk towards the elevator and out of the hospital.

 ** _*The Next Day...*_**

"So, you have everything?" She gave a quick nod, and tried to lift up her backpack, but she could feel the pain in her torso area. "No need to try and be 'Superman or Goku.' Here." He reached for her bags and stopped. "May I carry your backpack Miss?" Trying to impersonate a butler. The young girl shooed him with one hand while she covered her smile and nodding her head. "As you wish hahahaa."

When the two got off the elevator Roman heard a voice that irritated him. It was the lavender hair lady that rejected him the other day. "Hey there you are, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and grab some lunch?"

For a response he flip her off. "I'm sorry who are you again?" With an amused look on his face.

She walked away mumbling something. Roman swore he heard her say 'asshole,' but it didn't even matter. Now he wondered IF he can repay this young girl. "Just to let you know my house is pretty small. So you just have to deal with the cramped space." The young girl nodded and smiled at the orange haired man. The young girl's smile must've been contagious, because he even started to smile too. Exiting the hospital, onto the next chapter.

 ** _*Present Time*_**

Neo was still typing away, well at least that's what she wanted Roman to see. Not sure what to write, and lying wasn't the best idea at the moment. So she'd stalled as much as possible. The young girl rubbed her eyes and squinted her eyes towards the kitchen, she saw Roman still leaning on the counter in the kitchen with the light on. She sat up to get a better view and see what he was up to. She started to walk over to Roman. It looked like he was... sleeping? She scratch the top of her head, wondering how out of character he was being right now. Putting his arm around her and literally dragging his unconscious body to his room, tossing Roman onto his bed as soft as possible but ending as a fail. After laying the older man onto his bed she caught her breath, then began to stretch her arms from dragging him to his room. She never actually looked around in the orange haired man's room. It wasn't much to mention; a closet, a king size bed, a dresser, and on top of the dresser was a picture but it looked torn as if someone ripped some of it off. The pink haired girl yawned with no sound, sleep was on her mind, but before she left, the pink haired girl covered up the man she dragged, wanting to do something else but shrugged it off...she didn't want to ruin a new friendship that she didn't had since, FOREVER. There was a couple of people in the young teenager life that came and go, but never let her in, she wrote something on a piece of paper and pressed it, on the unconscious man's forehead before her. With a small smile, she began to exit the room with no sound.

 ** _*Next Morning*_**

Roman awoken from his slumber letting out a loud yawn. When the lazy man opened his eyes he only saw whiteness. "WHAT-THE-FU..!" Falling off the bed, onto his left shoulder. "Hmmm, I guess that cotten runt has a mischief side, I'll get some reveng-" He cut himself off when he saw a piece of paper on floor beside him. It was writing on the other side of the paper. "What's this?" Flipping the paper over and seeing what the writing said.

' _Have a goodnight sleep you big buffoon :p_ '

"Buffoon? Who even says that anymore?" A chuckle came out when he said 'buffoon.' "Mind as well get ready for the day." Grabbing a towel from the hallway closet, he began to enter the bathroom and into the shower.

"Wait... how on earth did she even carried me?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Aye! I'm back, I...AM...ALIVE. Just messing around I feel good about this chapter over 2000 words? What do you think? I want to be more consistent, but I know I won't and I do apologize for that. :( I'll try to get a chapter up in 2 weeks or 3 weeks no promises. :p Next chapter might be short so don't kill me. Thank you for reading and have a good day where every you are._**

 **Title of song I used for the lyrics from is...**

 **Lillian, By: Plus 44**

* * *

 _ **NEO'S OMAKE***_

She gave him a genuine smile before he closed the door shut. The smile quickly faded away when she heard the door shut, as if everything that had happened in the past 30 minutes left her head. Waiting patiently, for sleep to overtake her and be done with today.

 _'Pushing people purposely away isn't isolation. your just being a loner. Having no one to rely on or a home to go back to, feeling like your the devil living in a world with angels that's...that's isolation.'_

 _I'm so tired of it..._


End file.
